


Worldmeld:Acerola Class Crest

by Cross_Serene, johnnyd2



Series: Worldmeld [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Splatoon, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Multi, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: A concept of fantasy/WOW/MMO type classes Acerola coudl have in my Pokemon crossover epic, Worldmeld





	Worldmeld:Acerola Class Crest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cross_Serene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/gifts).



> another one for the character class crest list list  
> thanks to Royal_Serene  for typing the inital version out ^^
> 
>  

Worldmeld: Acerola's Class Crest  
johnnyd2

Name: Acerola  
Starting Class Crest: Warlock  
Crest type: On her upper right arm  
"Canon" crest classes: Priest, Rogue, Dancer  
Overclocked Form: Charoite Acerola


End file.
